


Stolen Wings

by Louciety



Series: My old cringy fanfics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, angel!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louciety/pseuds/Louciety
Summary: Louis is locked in this random place in the woods and Harry happends to jog byAngel!Louis & Normal!Harry100 jaar zit ik hier al.100 jaar in de kou.100 jaar vast aan een ijzeren kabel.100 jaar en er is niemand geweest die me heeft bevrijd.100 jaar wachtend tot ik wraak kan nemen op de dief.Maar als ik vrij kom, zal ik er alles aan doen om mijn vleugels terug te krijgen.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Louis' Point of View

In kleermakerszit zat ik op de koude stenen grond die onder het stof zat. Met mijn vinger tekende ik in het stof allemaal verschillende figuurtjes, iets wat ik al meer dan honderd jaar deed. Maar helaas kon ik niet de hele oppervlakte van de grond gebruiken, die ongeveer vijf bij vijf meter was, omdat mijn armen en benen aan een paar sterke ijzeren kabels zaten. Als ik op zou staan zou ik misschien een meter kunnen lopen maar verder zou ik niet kunnen omdat die kabels niet zo heel lang waren. In het stenen gebouwtje, of wat het ook was, stond ook niet veel bruikbaars wat ik kon gebruiken om mezelf los te krijgen. Het enige wat er stond hier waren een paar houten stoelen, dozen waarvan ik de inhoud niet wist en een klein tafeltje. Het leek wel een opslag ruimte hier zo, alsof ik ook een opslag was. Ik keek naar het kleine raampje die tegenover mij, dus de andere kant van het gebouwtje, was. Het was maar een klein raampje die al honderd jaar open stond op een kiertje voor wat frisse lucht. Niet dat ik heel veel frisse lucht kreeg want overal op de grond lag er stof verspreid en dat was nou niet bepaald fijn. Nooit snapte ik de reden waarom ik hier was opgesloten. Ze hadden wel mijn vleugels afgenomen maar waarom hadden ze me niet gelijk vermoord? Misschien vonden ze het wel leuk om een engel op te sluiten in een klein gebouwtje al voor honderd jaar en waarschijnlijk nog veel langer.  
Na een tijdje begon er iets zachtjes te tikken op het openstaande raam. Druppeltjes water gleden naar beneden en dropen aan de onderkant van het raam eraf. Het raam ging namelijk omhoog open in plaats van schuin zoals de meeste ramen. Dus het was een soort van "bergje" waar de druppels naar beneden gleden. Al snel begon het harder te regenen en hoorde ik het geleidelijk getik van regen druppels op het raam en het dak.  
Een klein glimlachje verscheen er op mijn gezicht. regen betekende dat de ''donkere'' engelen het weer bestuurde. Normale engelen, met witte vleugels, zorgde voor de zon en de donkere engelen, die zorgde voor onweer, regen en dat soort dingen. De enige reden dat donkere engelen, donkere engelen genoemd werden was omdat ze zwarte vleugels hadden en dus volgens "De goede engelen'' slecht waren. Maar dat was dus regelrechte onzin, want we deden geen vlieg kwaad.. Misschien was dat ook niet helemaal waar. Donkere engelen zorgden niet alleen voor onweer en het andere slechte weer, maar ook voor de slechte kant van mensen en waren dus zelf ook slecht. Dat laatste was ook iets wat de witte engelen dachten, ik mocht ze niet.  
Mijn hoofd legde ik tegen de koude muur aan en ik sloot mijn ogen. Ik genoot van het geluid van de tikkende regen, het gaf me een geruststellend gevoel. Dat ik niet alleen was. Niet lang daarna kwam er bij de regen ook nog onweer bij wat mij weer liet glimlachen. Al snel viel ik in slaap met het geluid van regen en onweer.

Ik hoopte ook dat ik hier ooit uit kwam. Dat deed ik elke avond..


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Ik zat op de grote witte bank in de best ruime woonkamer die strak en netjes ingericht was. In de woonkamer stond de hoekbank, waar ik op zat. Een grote kast met allemaal spulletjes erin, een Apple TV die aan de lichtgrijze muur hing, een salontafeltje en nog wat normale dingen die je in de woonkamer te vinden waren. Via het raam zag ik verschillende regen druppels naar beneden dwarrelen. Ik zou vandaag gaan hardlopen, dat werd nu dus in de regen. Mijn hardloop schoenen trok ik aan en stond op. Mijn oortjes gritste ik van de salon tafel en deed die in mijn mobiel. Mijn Iphone deed ik in zo'n speciaal houdertje aan mijn arm die ook water dicht was, nadat ik de muziek zachtjes aan getrokken had. Ik liep naar de voordeur en deed die open. De regen viel met bakken uit de lucht maar ik liep gewoon rustig naar buiten. De deur sloot ik achter me en eerst begon ik me even op te warmen.  
Toen ik dat gedaan had begon ik rustig hard te lopen richting het parkje. De regen druppelde op mijn hoofd en gleed via mijn wang naar beneden. Mijn rechter hand liet ik langs mijn voorhoofd en wang gaan om telkens de regendruppels weg te vegen. Eenmaal bij t bos aangekomen had ik het al best warm en nam ik een korte stop. Een klein flesje met water pakte ik en draaide de dop open om er een paar slokken van te nemen. Het dopje deed ik weer op de fles en ik draaide de dop weer dicht. Rustig liep ik weer verder het bos in. Langzamerhand begon het langzamer te regenen tot het helemaal gestopt was.

Het bos rook heerlijk naar de regen zoals ik wel vaker rook als ik in het bos liep en dat zorgde ervoor dat ik nog wel een stukje wilde lopen om te genieten van het natgeregende bos. Steeds verder liep ik het bos in en soms stopte ik even om een slok water te nemen. Ik keek om me heen en zag dat ik op onbekend pad beland was. Zoekend keek ik om me heen maar snel trok ik de conclusie dat ik niet wist waar ik was. Kort haalde ik mijn schouders op, als ik nu gewoon weer precies terug liep zou ik het wel vinden. Dit keer begon ik gewoon te lopen in plaats van te joggen. Ondertussen keek ik om me heen of ik iets bekends zag maar dat was alleen maar waar ik op zou kunnen hopen. De takjes knapte onder mijn voeten toen ik door het natte bos liep.  
Al snel kwam ik iets tegen, en niet de weg terug naar huis. Maar een vreemd gebouwtje met een oude deur met een slot erop. Het was bedekt met bladeren waardoor het best gecamoufleerd was. De nieuwsgierigheid sloeg me toe en langzaam liep ik op het gebouwtje af. Met mijn handen pakte ik de zijkant van de deur vast om er aan te trekken en te duwen. De deur zag er misschien wel gammel uit maar het was sterker dan ik gedacht had. Er kwam ineens geluid van achter de deur vandaan wat mij geschrokken een stap naar achter leverde. 'Hallo?' Een schorre stem, alsof die stem al heel lang niet gepraat had kwam er achter vandaan. Of had ik het me alleen maar ingebeeld? 'Is daar iemand?' zei ik dit keer. 'Help, alsjeblieft'  
Oh my god, er zat echt iemand daarbinnen, in het bladeren bedekte gebouwtje. De oude houten deur gaf ik een paar harde trappen maar er was geen beweging in te krijgen. Ik vervloekte binnenmonds de deur en begon om me heen te zoeken of er ergens een sleutel lag onder de bladeren of zo iets. Ik ging door mijn hurken en zocht onder de vochtige bruine bladeren die uit de boom gevallen waren omdat het nu herfst was. Takken duwde ik wat opzei en ik schoof met mijn hand soms wat natte aarde weg maar een sleutel vond ik niet.  
'Ik kan geen sleutel vinden' zei ik na een tijdje tegen de gene die daar binnen zat. 'Alsjeblieft zoek hem.' zijn, althans waarschijnlijk was het een hij, smekende stem drong mijn oren binnen. 'Ja, natuurlijk zoek ik verder. Ik laat je niet daar achter!' Mijn ogen gingen de kleine open plek langs op zoek naar misschien een plek waar de sleutel zou kunnen liggen. Maar wat als de sleutel niet hier lag? Misschien had de gene die hem had opgesloten wel de sleutel mee genomen.

Al snel vonden mijn ogen en klein meertje, misschien was de sleutel wel in het water gegooid. 'Ik ben in het meertje zoeken, ik ben zo terug.' Ik liep er naar toe en keek in het water, zoekend naar misschien iets wat op een sleutel leek. Toen ik iets zag blinken in het zonnetje die net door de wolken heen was gekomen, kneep ik mijn ogen samen. Het ding zag er oud uit, was dat de sleutel? Ik keek nog eens wat beter en toen herkende ik de vorm van een ouderwetse sleutel. Het was wel te ver om het te pakken van de kant dus moest ik maar het water in. Mijn veters van mijn schoenen maakte ik los en ik trok ze uit. Mijn sokken trok ik ook maar er gelijk achteraan uit. Ik hielt mijn schoenen en sokken als gezien en liep een stukje het water in. Toch moest ik toch echt wat verder lopen. Mijn broek stroopte ik deels op en liep zo verder het water in. Mijn hand bracht ik naar het water en ik viste het ijzeren ding uit het water.  
Een glimlachje verscheen er op mijn gezicht toen ik zag dat het een sleutel was. Het water liep ik weer uit en ik liep richting het gebouwtje. Nu zou ik zien wat voor iemand er in zat. Misschien wel zo'n oude enge grijze kinderlokker met zo'n lange baard en grijs haar. Al klonk hij zo helemaal niet. Hoe lang zou hij daar al zitten eigenlijk? Een paar dagen? Misschien pas een paar uur? 'Ik heb de sleutel!' De sleutel stak ik in het slot en ik draaide het oude slot met best wel wat moeite open. Het slot met de sleutel er nog in gooide ik op de grond naast me een ik begon te trekken aan de deur die wel een beetje stroef was. Zou hij er dan toch best lang gezeten hebben? Dan is het vest zo'n oud mannetje.. De deur ging open en ik liep naar binnen. Al snel zag ik een persoon in het hoekje zitten, vastgeketend aan de muur met ijzeren kabels. Hij zag er absoluut niet uit als ik verwacht had.

Voor mij op de grond zat een jongen met bruin haar dat helemaal door de war zat. Zijn ogen waren prachtig blauw en ik bleef er in kijken. 'alsjeblieft maak me los' De jongen keek weg van mij en keek naar de grond. Versteld van zijn uiterlijk probeerde ik de kabels los te maken met zelfde sleutel. Het lukte echter niet echt. Ik stond op en liep naar de dozen opzoek naar de sleutel. 'Volgens mij ligt de sleutel inderdaad in een van die dozen' Vertelde de bruinharige jongen me. Ik knikte en opende een doos die onder het stof zat. Een stofwolk kwam er in mijn gezicht en ik begon te hoesten.  
'Gaat het?' Vroeg de jongen. 'Ja, ik ademde gewoon het stof in' zei ik nadat ik uitgehoest was. De stofwolk waaide ik een beetje gay weg met mijn handen en keek toen in de doos, niet meer dan een paar papieren. De doos met papier tilde ik van de doos waar die op stond af en opende die. Dit keer was ik wel voorbereid op een stofwolk, die er weer uit kwam. Ik keek in de doos en vond daar een sleutel. Een glimlachje verscheen er op mijn gezicht en ik stond op. 'Ik heb de sleutel'. De jongen, hij had zich nog niet voorgesteld. Al hoewel, ik ook niet, haalde opgelucht adem. 'Thank god dat je hier langs kwam, anders zou ik hier misschien nooit uit komen'. Ik knikte en hurkte naast de jongen neer om de dingen om zijn benen los te maken. 'Hoe lang zit je hier dan al?' Vroeg ik geïnteresseerd met ook wel een vleugje nieuwsgierigheid. '100- ik bedoel, al bijna een week denk ik'. Ondertussen had ik de handboeien ook bij hem los gemaakt. De jongen stond op 'Echt super erg bedankt' Hij meende het duidelijk en een glimlachje kwam er op zijn gezicht. 'Geen dank hoor, ik laat je hier niet achter. Dat zou echt belachelijk zijn' De, nog steeds, onbekende jongen knikte. 'Ik heb wat water bij, je zal wel dorst hebben.' Ik pakte mijn flesje water en reikte die naar hem uit. Dankbaar nam de jongen het flesje water aan en draaide de dop open. Duidelijk dorstig nam hij slokken van het flesje en na even was het flesje leeg. 'Ehm, sorry?' Zei hij toen hij naar het flesje keek. 'T maakt niet uit, je had het duidelijk nodig.' 'Dat is waar'. Het was even stil tussen ons. 'Trouwens ik heb me nog niet voorgesteld' Mijn hand stak ik naar hem uit die hij aannam. 'Harry Styles' stelde ik mezelf voor. 'Aangenaam Harry. Ik ben Louis, Louis Tomlinson' 'Louis'. Herhaalde Harry mij zachtjes en hij bleef even naar me keken wat best awkward was. 'Nice to meet you Louis'. Harry liet mijn hand los en ik glimlachte even naar de krullenbol voor me. 'So, zal ik je naar huis brengen.. of?..' Stelde Harry me verlegen voor. Ik kon moeilijk zeggen dat ik hier al zo lang zat dat ik waarschijnlijk toch geen huis zou hebben. 'Ehm.. Nou eh, eigenlijk heb ik niet echt een huis..' mompelde ik toch wel een beetje verlegen en ik bloosde. Harry leek even na te denken. 'Je kan nu wel even mee met mij? Als je dat wil?' Stelde hij me voor. 'Meen je dat serieus'? Verbaast keek ik hem aan. Hij laat zomaar een vreemd iemand in zijn huis, misschien was ik wel zo'n engerd die mensen verkracht. 'Ja, tuurlijk. Ik kan je toch niet buiten op straat achter laten'. 'O my god super erg bedankt'! Ik zette een paar stappen naar hem toe en sloeg mijn armen stevig om de jongen met de prachtige groene ogen heen. Ik voelde dat Harry het een beetje ongemakkelijk vond dus liet ik hem vluchtig los 'Ehm, oops.. Sorry'. Mompelde ik toen ik voelde dat ik weer rood werd en keek naar de grond. 'Zullen we maar gaan dan?' Stelde Harry na een korte stilte voor. Ik knikte en samen liepen we het smerige gebouwtje die ik nu wel echt zat was uit. Mijn ogen bekeken de plek waar we nu stonden. Het was een beetje dichtgegroeid en het zag er anders uit dan de afgelopen honderd jaar. Dat was wel erg logisch, faal. Ik volgde Harry en in stilte liepen we naast elkaar. Beide wisten we niet echt wat we konden zeggen tegen elkaar. 'Zullen we anders wat vertellen over onszelf?' Vroeg Harry me waarop ik knikte. 'Maar jij begint.' Zei ik gelijk. Ik hield er niet van om over mezelf te vertellen. 'Okay goed.' Afwachtend keek ik de jongen aan die over zichzelf begon te vertellen. 'Mijn volledige naam is Harry Edward Styles. Ehm ik ben 20 jaar, ik kom uit Holmes Chapel, Ik ben lui maar ik sport wel, en ik woon al een tijdje op mezelf. Oh ja, en ik ben forever alone' Ik deed moeite om niet te lachen om zijn tweede naam, okay mijne was William dus ik moest maar niet lachen. 'Waarom ben je naar Doncaster verhuisd'? Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Geen idee eigenlijk'. Ik knikte even. 'Okay en vertel jij nu dan wat over jezelf?'


	3. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Point of View

'Mijn volledige naam is Louis William Tomlinson, ik ben 22 jaar en ik ben geboren in Doncaster en ik woon er nu nog steeds.. Ehm ik vind 't leuk om te zingen en tja, verder is mijn leven niet zo interessant'. Zei ik schouder ophalend. Harry knikte en hij leek even na te denken over een vraag die hij me kon stellen. 'Wanneer ben je eigenlijk jarig precies dan'? Vroeg hij en keek me vragend aan. Ik dacht even na om terug te rekenen naar waar ik geboren zou kunnen zijn '24 december en ik ben in 1991 geboren. Jij'? 'Ik op 1 februari 1994'  
We liepen het bos uit en al snel keek ik versteld om me heen. Het zag er zo anders uit... De auto's die eerst met vier houten wielen hadden, een open dak en normaal waren, waren nu veranderd naar naar voertuigen van metaal of weet ik veel wat. Ook de fietsen zagen er anders uit. Er waren ook vreemde dingen op twee banden, van ijzer en die een hoop geluid maakte. Ik zal maar niet vragen wat het waren want dan zou Harry me aan kijken van "Wtf weet je niet wat dat is". De huizen zagen er ook heel anders uit dan normaal. Nieuwsgierig en vol bewondering keek ik om me heen. Het zag er allemaal echt gaaf uit. Harry merkte het en lachte. 'Het lijkt wel of je nog nooit een stad of zo gezien hebt'. Zei Harry lacherig en gaf me en speels duwtje tegen mijn schouder. Bijna verloor ik mijn evenwicht door de onverwachtse duw en wankelde even. Ik wist niet wat ik moest antwoorden en haalde mijn schouders maar op.  
Na een tijdje kwamen we bij, waarschijnlijk, Harry zijn huis aan en we liepen de oprit op. Vol bewondering keek ik naar zijn strakke huis die er van buiten al keurig uit zag. Van binnen zou het er waarschijnlijk nog mooier uit zien dan dat het er nu al uit zag. Harry opende de voordeur en liet mij eerst naar binnen gaan. Ik stopte in de hal en keek om me heen. 'Wow, het ziet er echt super mooi uit'. Mompelde ik zachtjes. 'Bedankt, ik wil niet opscheppen of zo.. Maar ik heb heel wat geld gekregen nadat mijn ma is overleden dus ehm.. Ja'. Ik knikte en draaide me naar hem om. 'Nog gecondoleerd dan'. Harry glimlachte even en sloot de deur achter zich. 'Dankje. Het is nu een jaar geleden dat ze overleden is dus het gaat, gelukkig, weer veel beter met me. Maar goed, zal ik je het huis laten zien'? 'JA, sure. Ik ben wel benieuwd naar je huisje'. Zei ik glimlachend, Harry kreeg ook een glimlachje op zijn gezicht.  
Harry liet heel zijn huis zien; De zolder die vol stond met van alles en nog wat. De badkamer, zijn slaapkamer, nog een slaapkamer, de badkamer, de woonkamer, de keuken en het toilet. Zijn huis was werkelijk prachtig en het was echt enorm modern vergeleken met de huizen in 1900.

Toen Harry het huis volledig had laten zien liepen we weer terug naar de woonkamer. 'Ga maar zitten hoor. Wil je wat drinken?' Vroeg de jongen met groene ogen en prachtig krullend haar aan mij. Ik liet me op de zachte bank zakken. Ik knik 'Ja, alsjeblieft.' Zei ik tegen hem. 'Wat wil je?' Ik besloot het risico te nemen door 'cola' te zeggen. In mijn tijd hadden ze het wel al, maar misschien nu al niet meer. 'Okii' Zei Harry en liep daarna de keuken in. Opgelucht haalde ik adem, cola was er gelukkig nog.  
Mijn ogen gleden nieuwsgierig door de kamer. Er stond een groot plat ding op een tafel. Vast iets van deze tijd maar wat is het? Zou ik genoeg tijd hebben om op te staan om te kijken wat het was? Wat als het gevaarlijk was. Maar als het gevaarlijk was, waarom zou Harry het dan in zijn woonkamer hebben staan. Mijn nieuwsgierigheid neemt toe en dus stond ik op om stapje voor stapje naar het onbekende ding te lopen. Met mijn vinger raakte ik het aan, maar ik trok al snel terug. Wat was dit ding.. Ik zag een soort knopje en klikte erop. Het op het ding kwamen ineens mensen en ik deinsde geschrokken achteruit. Had Harry die mensen in dat ding opgesloten?! Ik liep er weer voorzichtig heen en klopte zachtjes erop. 'Hallo?' Ik keek er achter maar het ding is heel plat. Hoe passen daar mensen in? Even keek ik naar de tussendeur waar Harry achter was verdwenen, gelukkig was hij nog niet terug. 'Mensen kom er uit' fluisterde ik en klopte weer zacht. Ze leken me volledig te negeren. Waarom reageerde ze niet? Ik hoorde ze wel praten, maar hoorde ze mij niet dan? Ik liep naar een soort zwarte dozen waar het geluid uit kwam. 'Hallo?' Zei ik tegen de zwarte doos. Ik keek naar het ding waar de mensen waren om te kijken voor een reactie, maar ik kreeg er geen terug. Het knopje aan de bovenkant klikte ik weer in en de mensen verdwenen. 'Oh nee, wat heb ik gedaan?!' Snel klikte ik weer het knopje in en de mensen verschenen weer. 'Ik kom jullie redden hoor, wees maar niet ba-' Ik werd afgekapt door Harry zijn warme stem. 'Louis? Wat ben jij nou aan het doen?'


	4. Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Ik liep de keuken in om twee glazen cola in te schenken. één voor Louis en één voor mezelf. De fles pakte ik uit de koelkast en zette ik op het grote aanrecht. Ik opende een kastje en ik pakte er twee glazen uit. Ook die zette ik op de aanrecht. De cola fles draaide ik met een beweging open. Wat ik vergeten was, is dat ik hem liet vallen in de supermarkt vanmiddag en dat de fles dus geschud was. Het schuim van de cola ging met een noodvaart omhoog en het kwam er allemaal uit. Kut. De fles was wel heel erg geschud want de fles was, toen het schuim niet meer uit kwam, een kwart leger dan het eerst was. Ik pakte vlug een schoonmaak doekje en maakte het aanrecht schoon.  
Toen ik daar mee klaar was legde ik het doekje weer weg. Ik hoorde Louis stem vaag in de woonkamer maar ik lette er niet zo veel op, ik verstond toch niet wat hij precies zei. De cola schonk ik voorzichtig in de glazen, om ze niet te laten overstromen door het schuim. De fles zet ik neer en ik pak de dop, die ik op de fles draai. Ik pak de fles op en zet die weer in de koelkast. De glazen pak ik op en ik loop naar de woonkamer. De tussendeur duw ik open met mijn voet. Ik hoor Louis zacht praten 'Ik kom jullie redden hoor, wees maar niet ba-' 'Louis? Wat ben jij nou aan het doen?' Vroeg ik een beetje lachend. 'I-ik eh.. Ik was aan het kijken...?' Hij werd rood en keek schamend naar de grond. 'Waarom praatte je tegen de TV?' Zei ik grinnikend. 'Eh ja de TV.. Gewoon...' Hij was nog steeds knalrood en keek naar de grond. Ik schud grinnikend mijn hoofd. 'Maar goed, ik heb hier je cola' Zei ik glimlachend en zette het glas cola dat voor hem was op het glazen bijzettafeltje. Ik zakte neer op de bank en Louis komt er verlegen bij zitten. 'Dankje' Zei hij een pakt zijn glas die hij aan zijn lippen zet en een slok neemt. Zelf neem ik ook een slok van mijn cola. We dronken onze cola op, beide wisten we niet iets om te zeggen dus zaten we in stilte op de bank.


	5. Part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Point of View

Al meer dan een maand leefde ik een soort van bij Harry. Ik had al een paar keer gevraagd of hij echt geen last van me had, maar hij had lachend zijn hoofd geschud na de vierde keer en gezegd dat hij echt geen last van me had, maar het juist gezellig vond. Met een dampende kop koffie zat ik op de zachte band in de woonkamer. Ik keek op toen ik het lichte gekraak van de tussendeur open hoorde gaan. De knappe jongen met lang bruin haar, waar je heerlijk met je handen doorheen kon woelen, en de mooiste groene ogen die ik ooit had gezien stond in de deuropening. Hij had een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht waar je zijn diepe kuiltjes zag zitten in zijn wangen. 'Lou?' Of zijn heerlijke zware mannen stem. En nu had ik het nog niet eens over zijn scherpe kaaklijn gehad. Als ik het aan zou raken dan zou ik waarschijnlijk in mijn vingers snijden. Hij zag er leuk uit, zoals altijd, vond ik. Een zwarte skinny jeans en een blouse met vreemde strepen erop. En het meest sexy eraan was, was dat hij één of twee knopen open liet aan de bovenkant en je dus zijn zwaluw tatoeages zag. Soms, als je goed keek, zag je een stukje van zijn gespierde borstkas.  
'Louis, nog wakker?' Geschrokken haalde ik mijn blik los van zijn borst en keek hem in zijn prachtige ogen. Shit ik was net aan het staren. Het bloed voel ik naar mijn wangen lopen en ik begin het warm te krijgen. Harry lacht en loopt naar me toe om naast me neer te ploffen. 'Je staarde, heel erg. Je mond stond zelfs open en er zit een beetje kwijl daar.' Zei Harry en hij wees naar mijn kin. No way. Met mijn hand ging ik langs mijn kin om het weg te halen. Ik keek naar mijn hand maar er zat niks. Vreemd kijk ik er naar, er is niks? Harry barst in lachen uit. 'Er zat helemaal niks Lou, ik maakte maar een grapje' Zei hij lachend. Ik voelde mezelf nog roder worden. Verbaast zou ik niet zijn als ik aan het kwijlen was, want damn hij was echt zo knap woah. Door zijn schaterlach krijg ik een glimlach op mijn gezicht.  
'Maar Lou, serieus je staarde me echt aan alsof ik iets van chocola ben of zo, want chocola is echt super lekker' Zei Harry toen hij uitgelachen was. Net als jij, dacht ik in mezelf. Ik knik even en krijg weer blosjes op mijn wangen. 'Je bloost veel.' Merkt hij op. Ik knik verlegen en bloos nog meer. Man, het enige wat hij kan doen is me verlegen maken en me laten blozen.   
'Maar goed, ik had een vraagje..'  
Begon Harry. Vragend keek ik hem aan. Zijn gif groene ogen boorde zich in mijn blauwe ogen. Ik was zo jaloers op zijn ogen, serieus. De neiging om hem nu vol te zoenen was groot maar ik hield me in. 'Ik wilde vragen of je vandaag mee wilden naar mijn vrienden? Om ze te ontmoeten en wat te chillen met ze?' Stelde hij aan me voor. Misschien was het wel een goed idee, ik kon natuurlijk niet alleen vrienden met Harry blijven, dat zou raar zijn toch? Ik knik en een glimlach verschijnt er op mijn gezicht, net als bij Harry. Had ik ook maar zo'n glimlach.. Harry was echt gewoon de meest perfecte jongen op de wereld. 'Yay! Ze zijn super aardig en ik weet zeker dat ze je mogen!' Zei hij opgewekt en gaf me een knuffel.  
Voor een seconde bleef ik stil zitten maar toen knuffelde ik hem ook. 'Ik hoop het maar, misschien vinden ze me wel raar.' Zei ik schouder-op-halend. 'Nee joh vast niet. Waarom zouden ze?' Hij hield me wat losser vast om me aan te kijken. Zijn gezicht was nu echt heel erg dichtbij die van mij. 'O-omdat ik uh... Tegen je TV aan het praten was. Misschien doe ik weer zo iets stoms..' Mompelde ik en probeerde weg te kijken uit zijn ogen maar ze hielden me gevangen. Harry grinnikte 'Het komt wel goed, dat beloof ik je.' Zei hij glimlachend. 'Mooi zo. Ik zou me echt kapot schamen als er weer zo iets stoms gebeurd of dat ik weer eens super lomp ben.' Ik grinnikte. Soms kon ik echt super lomp zijn door bijvoorbeeld over m'n eigen voeten te struikelen of zo.. 'arme Loutje koetje toch.' Zei hij droog. 'Loutje koetje?' 'Ja'. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Nu moet ik ook wat voor jou verzinnen.' Ik dacht na over een droge bijnaam voor hem.  
Na even nadenken wist ik nog niks. 'Bruh ik weet niks.' Zei ik teleurgesteld en ik deed een pruillipje. Harry haalde zijn schouders op. 'Andere keer dan maar' Hij knipoogde naar me en liet me los. Blosjes verschenen er op mijn wangen en ik keek naar de grond. 'Laten we gaan Loutje koetje!' Harry pakte mijn hand en trok me overeind. Hij trok me mee naar de gang en zette me op de trap en deed mijn schoenen voor me aan. Grinnikend keek ik er naar. 'Je bent echt gek, Styles.' 'Dat weet ik, Tommo'. Hij stak z'n tong naar me uit. 'Bruh'. Zei ik droog en stond op om mijn jas aan te trekken. De jas pakte ik van de kapstok en ik trok hem aan. 'Okay let's go!' Riep Harry enthousiast en hij pakte mijn hand weer, om me mee naar buiten te sleuren.  
We stonden stil voor een groot wit huis. 'Hier is het!' Riep Harry en hij huppelde voor me uit, naar de deur. Zenuwachtig liep ik er ook naar toe. Misschien mochten ze me wel niet. Harry belde aan en even later ging de deur open. Een blonde jongen, met af en toe een plukje bruin, met blauwe ogen stond in de deuropening. 'Har!' De jongen gaf Harry een knuffel en ik zette een stapje opzij, ik stond namelijk best dicht tegen Harry aan. 'Hi Ni!' Zei Harry en sloeg zijn armen ook om de jongen heen.  
Toen ze klaar waren met knuffelen keek de blonde jongen mij aan. 'Hii! Jij bent zeker Louis?' Zei hij tegen me. Ik knikte, proberend mijn verlegenheid te verbergen. De jongen glimlachte naar me. 'Ik ben Niall, leuk je te ontmoeten Louis!' 'Insgelijks, Niall' Zei ik glimlachend. Aan Nialls gedrag was wel te zien dat hij erg vrolijk was. 'Kom binnen.' Zei Niall en hij liet ons binnen. Harry liet mij eerst naar binnen gaan en daarna volgde hij mij. De deur doet hij dicht en hij trek zijn schoenen en jas uit wat ik ook maar doe dan. We volgen Niall naar de woonkamer waar we nog twee andere jongens. Beide stellen zich aan me voor. De ene als Liam en de andere als Zayn. Waarom herkende ik die Zayn?


	6. Part six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Point of View

Louis en ik hadden net een leuke dag met Niall, Liam en Zayn achter de rug. Louis kon het goed met ze vinden, ook zij met hem. Er hing wel een soort spanning tussen Louis en Zayn, maar ik wilde er niet te veel mee te bemoeien. Waarschijnlijk dacht ik het gewoon verkeerd en was de spanning er helemaal niet maar was het gewoon m'n verbeelding. Dat was het waarschijnlijk, ze konden namelijk gewoon makkelijk met elkaar praten dus tja.. Maar wat als die spanning er toch wel was? Okay Harry stop er maar met erover nadenken. Ik sta er veel te lang bij stil.  
Louis en ik gingen op de bank zitten nadat we onze schoenen en jas uitgedaan hadden. 'Zullen we een filmpje kijken?' Stelde ik voor, waarop hij knikte. 'Wat voor genre zullen we kijken?' Louis keek me aan en dacht even na. 'Horror' Zei hij random. Ik knikte en ga met mijn afstandsbediening naar het genre horror en ik keek bij de films die erbij stonden. 'Zullen we Annabelle kijken?' Zei Louis en wees naar het scherm waar de pop stond afgedrukt. 'Sure.' Ik klikte het aan en zet hem bij 't begin even op pauze. 'Wat wil je drinken?' Vroeg ik de blauwogige jongen. 'Biertje, alsjeblieft.' Ik stond op en knikte. 'Ik maak ook nog wel wat popcorn.' Zei ik, Louis knikte en kreeg een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ik liep naar de keuken waar ik twee biertjes pak en de flesjes open. Een zakje met van die maïs pitjes in zaten, pak ik uit een kastje en doe ik in de oven. Ik stel de oven in op de goede tijd en breng vast de biertjes naar de tafel. Dan loop ik terug naar de keuken en wacht even tot de popcorn klaar is.  
Als het belletje gaat doe ik de popcorn in een grote bak en loop weer terug naar de woonkamer. Ik zak naast Louis neer en zet de bak in het stukje wat nog tussen ons in zit. 'Zo, nu kunnen we gaan kijken.'  
Tegen het eind van de film zat Louis tegen me aangeplakt en lette die telkens goed op met wat er om ons heen gebeurde. Het leek wel of hij nog nooit een horrorfilm had gezien. Louis keek met grote ogen op naar me toen de film was afgelopen. 'Ze zit toch goed opgesloten?' Zei hij zachtjes. Hij leek zo kwetsbaar nu. Ik knik 'Ja Lou, don't worry.' Ik glimlach eventjes naar hem en aai zijn haar. Hij knikte maar keek niet weg uit mijn ogen. Zijn ogen gleden af naar mijn lippen maar toen keek hij me weer aan. Ik wilde net wat gaan zeggen tot ik zijn zachte lippen op de mijne voelde. Ik was gelijk helemaal kwijt wat ik wilde gaan zegge


	7. Part seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Point of View

Na even aarzelen drukte ik zachtjes mijn ruwe lippen op de zachte van Harry. Ik voelde hem schrikken, maar hij trok niet terug. In plaats daarvan kuste hij me terug en legde hij zijn grote hand zachtjes op mijn wang. Blosjes verschenen er tijdens de kus op mijn wangen en ik legde mijn armen in zijn nek. Dit voelde echt goed. Harry zijn ogen waren gesloten, dus ik sluit de mijne ook maar. Zijn lippen waren zo zacht en heerlijk wow.  
Na enkele, veels te korte, minuten verlaten onze lippen elkaar langzaam en open we onze ogen. 'Wow' bracht Harry zachtjes uit waardoor de blosjes die net weer verdwenen waren weer verschenen. 'That was amazing'. Hij glimlachte naar me en streek zachtjes over mijn rode wangen. 'You are amazing'. Zei ik zachtjes, dit keer was het zijn beurt om te blozen. Dat is echt cute! Mijn armen sloeg ik om hem heen, hij deed het zelfde bij mij. Ik nestelde me tegen hem aan en legde mijn hoofd op zijn borstkas. 'H?' Ik keek omhoog. 'Ja Lou?' 'I really like you' een hele last viel van mijn schouders. Ik had al een tijdje gevoelens voor hem en nu had ik me eindelijk laten gaan. 'Nee ik dacht dat je me haatte'. Zei hij droog en ik gaf hem speels een stomp tegen zijn borst. Hij lachtte zachtjes en knuffelde me. 'I like you too'. Een grote glimlach verscheen er op mijn gezicht. Hij had ook gevoelens voor mij! Wacht.. Dat is ook wel logisch anders zou hij me toch niet terug gekust hebben. 'Al een tijdje om eerlijk te zijn'. Zei ik zachtjes en blooste een beetje. 'Hoe lang al dan?' Vragend keek de jongen met lange krullen me aan. 'Nou.. Toen ik je voor het eerst zag vond ik je er al kapot knap uitzien. Maar na al een week had ik door dat ik je leuk begon te vinden'. Legde ik het verhaal aan hem uit. Hij knikte en kustte mijn neus zacht. 'Voordat ik dat huis ding open maakte had ik echt verwacht dat er een soort oud vies mannetje ofzo in zou zitten'. Een lachje verliet mijn mond. 'Stiekem ben ik ook een oud mannetje, maar zie ik er gewoon sexy uit'. Ik knipoogde en Harry grinnikte. 'Klopt, dan ben je wel een sexy oud mannetje hoor'. Zei hij waarop ik knikte. 'Dat weet ik toch'.

Weken gingen er voorbij. Harry en ik hadden ondertussen een relatie gekregen en Zayn, Niall en Liam waren goede vrienden geworden, ik kon ze bijna beste vrienden noemen. Zayn had ons gevraagd om langs te komen, hij moest wat bijzonders laten zien had hij verteld. Ik was wel nieuwsgierig naar wat er zo bijzonder was om ons in de nacht op te bellen. Hij had ons enthousiast verteld dat hij wat in de opslag ruimte van zijn opa's boerderij had gevonden en dat wilde hij ons graag laten zien. Maar wat hij daar zo laat deed en waarom hij ons rond twee uur 's nacht's op te bellen was de vraag. zó bijzonder kon het toch niet zijn?  
Harry stond zich klaar te maken in de badkamer. Ik keek naar hoe hij z'n perfecte tanden aan het poetsen was vanuit de deuropening. Omdat ik zo klein was zag hij me niet. Ik liep naar hem toe en sla mijn armen van achteren om zijn middel. 'Harreeeh!' Hij maakte een klein sprongetje en verslikte zich in de tandpasta die hij in zijn mond had. Hij begon te hoesten, maar toen hij gestopt was spuugde hij de tandpasta uit en spoelde zijn mond. Hij draaide zich daarna lachend om terwijl ik hem nog vast had. 'Ik schrok me kapot, gek' Hij veegde met z'n handpalm langs zijn mond en kuste mijn lippen kort. 'Dat had ik door ja' Ik lachte zachtjes en knuffel hem.  
Ik liet hem na ff los en keek mijn perfecte vriendje aan. 'Ben je klaar?' Hij knikte en tilde me op. 'Yup, laten we gaan kleine' Hij greens en kuste mijn voorhoofd. Ik stompte hem speels tegen zijn borst aan. 'Ik ben niet klein, jij bent gewoon groot'. 'Okay, wat jij wilt'. Hij stak zijn tong uit en liep met mij nog in zijn armen naar beneden. Hij zette me op de trap en deed mijn schoenen aan, terwijl ik hem alleen maar droog aan kon kijken. Mijn jas pakte hij van de kapstok en deed hem bij me aan. Zelf trok hij zijn schoenen en jas ook aan. Hij pakte mijn hand en verstrengelde onze vingers. 'Ready to go?' Ik knikte en wandelde met mijn vriendje richting het huis van Zayn. We zouden met hem mee rijden richting het huis van zijn opa.  
We kwamen bij het huis van Zayn aan en Harry drukte op de deurbel. Zayn verscheen in de deur opening en had zijn jas en schoenen al aangetrokken. 'Kom we gaan!' Zei hij enthousiast

We stapte bij Zayn in de auto. Harry en ik plofte achterin en Zayn stapte achter het stuur. We deden onze gordels om en Zayn startte de auto. Ik kroop tegen Harry aan en hij wikkelde zijn arm om mij heen. Een glimlach verscheen er op mijn gezicht en ik pak zijn hand vast. Ik verstrengelde onze vingers weer en keek uit het raam naar buiten. We reden de huizen voorbij de wijk uit, richting het platteland. Bomen en grasvelden vlogen voorbij toen we op de lange weg reden waar geen kip te bekennen was. 'Wat was er nou zo bijzonder om te laten zien Zayn?' Vroeg Harry. Zayn grinnikte 'Rustig, we zijn er bijna!' Man die jongen was enthousiast zeg. Ik keek naar de andere kant van de weg, daar was het bos waar Harry mij gevonden had. Waar ik zo lang gezeten heb in dat vieze kleine.. Tja, wat was het eigenlijk? Ik kon het geen gebouw noemen, maar ook geen huis. Laten we het maar op fucking gevangenis houden.  
Na een tijdje reed Zayn een groot erf op en parkeert hij de auto. 'Hoe ben je eigenlijk ooit hier terecht gekomen?' Vroeg ik Zayn en keek hem vragend aan. 'Mijn opa is een tijdje op vakantie en ik moest voor de planten of zo iets zorgen en het een beetje schoon houden. Toen had hij me gezegd dat ik niet de schuur in mocht' Begon hij. 'En toen ging je dus juist de schuur in, ik snap het.' Maakte Harry, Zayn zijn verhaal over hoe hij hier kwam af. We stapte uit de auto en sloten de deuren. Zayn klikte op het knopje van zijn autosleutels waardoor de auto op slot gedaan werd. Zayn wenkte ons mee richting de grote schuur. Nu begon ik echt nieuwsgierig te worden. We stopte voor de grote houten deur, die Zayn open maakte met een oude sleutel. Een rilling liep over mijn rug. De sleutel waarmee Harry me bevrijd had, was ook oud en had zo'n vorm. De deur ging krakend open en Harry en ik liepen achter Zayn aan naar binnen. We liepen helemaal naar achter waar Zayn een doek die op de grond lag, opzij schoof en er een soort luik was. Zayn trok het houten ding omhoog en we liepen nieuwsgierig achter hem aan de trap af, in het luik. 'Okay, dit is echt zo gaaf eh'. Zei Zayn en deed een klein lichtje aan. 'Ik ben benieuwd Zayn' Lachte Harry. Er stond een enorm voorwerp met een doek eroverheen getrokken. 'Okay, klaar?' Vroeg de zwart harige jongen, waarop Harry en ik knikte. Zayn trok het witte doek van het voorwerp af. Er stond een enorme kast met er iets in. Geschrokken zette ik een stap naar achter.  
What the fuck.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' Point of View

Nee, dit kan echt niet zo zijn. Verbaast keek ik naar de grote glazen kast voor me. Lichtjes schudde ik mijn hoofd. Hoe kwam Zayn daaraan? Of eigenlijk zijn opa? Toen ging er een belletje bij me rinkelen. Ik zag het beeld voor me hoe verschillende mensen om mij heen kwamen staan..  
Zelf kon ik niet bewegen, mijn handen zaten aan elkaar vast gebonden met een ondoorbreekbare ijzeren ketting. Ruw werd ik naar voor op het zachte gras geduwd. Ik zat nu op mijn knieën boos keek ik de mensen aan. Een oudere man keek me met een grijns op zijn gezicht aan. Een jongetje stond verderop mee te kijken met het tafereel. De man duwde me verder naar voor en zo lag ik op m'n buik op de grond. Ik probeerde mijn kracht bij elkaar te rapen en hem van me af te duwen, maar het was makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Een extra stel armen duwde me nog steviger tegen de grond. Niet lang daarna voelde ik een helse pijn door heel mijn lichaam gaan. Ik schreeuwde van de pijn, maar mijn geluid werd al snel gedempt door een doek voor mijn mond. Ik ademde de geur van chloroform in en al snel verloor ik mijn bewustzijn.  
Ik opende mijn ogen en keek om me heen. Alles was nog een beetje wazig. Toen ik langzaam weer normaal kon zien keek ik om me heen. Het was koud, het stonk en het was klein. Langzaam kom ik overeind, maar als ik de helse pijn weer terug door me rug voel komen, ga ik weer liggen. Ik sluit mijn ogen. Mijn hand liet ik zachtjes over m'n rug glijden. Toen realiseerde ik het me. Mijn ogen vlogen open en ik schoot omhoog, ondanks stekende de pijn. Waar zijn mijn vleugels! 

Op een vage manier was ik erachter gekomen dat, dat jongetje mijn vleugels in handen had gekregen. Daarom herkende ik Zayn. De zelfde kleur haar, dezelfde kleur ogen. Mijn vleugels waren gewoon een erfstuk van zijn familie geworden. 'Zayn...' Vragend keek de jongeman me aan. 'Ja?' 'Hoe kom je hieraan, of eigenlijk je opa?' Hij fronste even om mijn vreemde vraag. 'Mijn opa had het ooit eens van zijn opa gekregen. Ze zeggen dat het van een engel was maar dat is echt regelrechte onzin'. Zayn lachte. Mijn bloed stond ondertussen te koken, het was niet Zayn zijn schuld, maar ik had al zo, zo lang op mijn vleugels gewacht. 'Give them to me.' Mompel ik, met mijn ogen gefocust op mijn vleugels in de kast. 'Wat? Lou wtf' Zei Zayn en keek me droog aan. 'Geef ze!' Schreeuwde ik het bijna uit. 'Louis? Doe rustig' Harry legde zacht zijn hand op mijn schouder, maar die duwde ik eraf. Ik liep op Zayn af en grijp hem bij zn shirt. Ik kijk hem boos aan. 'Those wings are mine. They were stolen.'


End file.
